The Legacy live's On
by Alphawolfben
Summary: Kodi and Dusty and newly mated and Aleu has come home with a new mate but what does Aniu want with them all and what is she preparing them for.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legacy Live's On**

 **Chapter 1 A lot has changed**

A lot has changed in Nome the past couple of years Balto's legacy still goes strong around the animal's and human's of Nome of Balto his family has gone though many change's as well, Aleu now visit's her family every year when the ice bridge opens and there son Kodi has finally achieved lead dog on the Nome Sled team. With Kodi becoming the lead sled dog he has also attract his crush Dusty who has admitted her feeling's to Kodi before he left to meet up with her sister with his mother and farther.

It has now been two days since Kodi, Jenna and Balto left to meet Kodi's sister and return with her to Nome since she has decided to stay with her family in Nome for the next year. Dusty as always is waiting on Balto's boat for any sign of the family of the four. Dusty was about to return to the boiler room to rest hoping to wake up to Kodi by her side. Ever since

They started to date and Kodi showed Dusty the bottle technique he learned from his farther, she has settled down under the doctor's with Kodi it might not be the cleanest place but they both enjoy it and clean one another if they get there fur too messy.

However before Dusty could return he heard a distant howl one she knew all too well it wasn't Balto's howl it was too young to be his, she didn't think it was Aleu's either it didn't sound like a female howl so it could only belong to her lead dog Kodi as she saw four shape's leave the tree line.

"KODI!" Dusty shouted as she dropped off the boat running toward's the four as one jumped in front of the other three. Dusty noticed this and ignored it being close to the legend of Balto's son she handled more dangerous thing's on her sled run's.

Balto and his family come out of the treeline heading towards their home as they saw somebody jump down from Balto's boat and run towards the group. Aleu saw somebody running toward's them as she jumped in front of her mother, farther and brother.

"Aleu don't trust me" Jenna said as Aleu looked back to his mom before adjusting her gaze to her farther.

"Listen to your mother baby" Balto said using her daughter's nick name as Aleu didn't want to argue on her first day back home as she moved away as Dusty leaped onto Kodi nuzzling and licking him making Kodi smile letting Dusty nuzzlie into his neck as Dusty looked over to Aleu. Kodi noticed his girlfriend and sister look at one another as he moved back from Dusty smiling at her as he turned to his sister.

"Sis allow me to introduce to you my crush and girlfriend Dusty" Kodi announced as Dusty walked over to Aleu and greeted her which happily Aleu accepted smiling at her brother's new girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you Dusty you been keeping my little brother in line for me" Aleu smirked looking at Kodi but before Kodi could retaliate Dusty cut him off to tease her love.

"i don't know how you handled him when he was younger I outrun him everyday and have to be the boss of our relationship he always needs me" Dusty said smirking at Aleu and giving her a wink knowing her lead dog was coming behind her.

"You really think I'm that weak Dusty" Kodi asked feeling hurt more then anything as Aleu just nodded to Dusty as she turned and gave her lover a surprise kiss and nuzzle making Kodi's tail wag as she gave him a lot of affection she hadn't been able to give him the past two day's.

"Now Love you know your not weak and I wouldn't wanna become your mate if you weren't my dream guy" Dusty said softly however unknown to everyone but Aleu, Dusty had just admitted she wanted Kodi as her mate.

Before Kodi could respond to what Dusty had just said a random wolf came out of the tree line approaching Aleu making Kodi growl "Sis look out there's a wolf behind you!" Kodi said about to leap on the wolf.

The wolf whimpered and cowered as Aleu jumped in front of her brother "Kodi stop your scaring him!" Aleu defensively said to her brother as she turned her head to the wolf and smiled softly at him. "Sweetie come meet my brother it's okay" Aleu said softly as the wolf walked over and nuzzled into Aleu's side looking over to Kodi and Dusty smiling at them.

"So who's this wolf sis ?" Kodi asked as he looked the wolf over he was around the same build as himself and had a darker fur then his sister and he had a scar over his eye.

"He's her mate silly" Dusty said licking Kodi's cheek softly to calm her boyfreind down as he returned to action to Dusty sneaking a quick nuzzle into his lick.

"Dusty is right Kodi this is Ben he is my mate and you scared him he was a Omega from my pack and got attacked for loving me" Aleu said softly licking Ben's scar making the wolf whimper but nuzzle into Aleu's side.

"If what Kodi has told me about wolves aren't Alpha's only allowed to marry ?" Dusty asked clearly interested about Aleu's mate.

"In most pack's it is Dusty but not min anymore and beside's I heard of a simmilar thing happening in Canada somewhere" Aleu said looking to Ben smiling at him. "Come on Ben say Hello to my brother and his Girlfreind don't be shy" Aleu said as Ben looked up to the two huskies.

"Nice to meet you both I'm Ben it's an honour to meet you Kodi your sister here has told me so much about you" Ben said offering his paw which both Kodi and Dusty took making Ben wag his tail looking at Aleu making her giggle and nod at him.

"Excuse me Ben but can you tell us about how you got your scar ?" Jenna asked alerting the two young couple's to the older adult's. Ben simply looked over to Aleu and back to Jennna.

"I don't like to talk about it Jenna but since where family we are family right ?" Ben questioned looking at the five of them as they all nodded making Ben smile as Aleu came to his side to support him. "Well when Aleu told everyone she was married to an Omega one or two of the male's weren't happy and tried to take her down" Ben said making everyone but Aleu gasp

"Ben for being an Omega was very brave and took a hit from one of the Alpha's and got his scar" Aleu finished making Ben nuzzle her hard as Ben noticed Balto and Kodi give him a respectful nod.

"It's okay though cause this scar has made Aleu a lot more flirty and she re..." Before Ben could finish his sentence Aleu kissed him.

"Shut up my Omega I love you" Aleu smiled looking at her brother "Kodi what you think to a double date sometime ?" Aleu offered seeing Balto and Jenna leave the couple's to speak.

"Course Aleu be nice to get to know my sister in law and get to know Ben also" Dusty said as Kodi nodding agreeing with her.

"Awesome I never took Aleu on a date in Nome" Ben said jumping around happily making the three laugh at him.

"Yeah one thing guy's my Omega well he is quite a unique wolf" Aleu said running after him as Kodi turned to Dusty smiling at her as he nuzzled her.

"I will be your mate in case you forgot Dust" Kodi whispered making Dusty wag her bushy tail hearing this as she walked back to Nome with Kodi to check up on their sled team.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legacy Continue's**

 **Chapter 2 Thank's Brother**

Kodi and Dusty had juts returned to the Boiler Room where Kirby and Ralph where laying down from the sled run earlier and as usual where complaining as they noticed Kodi and Dusty walk into the warm room nuzzling.

"Oh finally your back" Ralph groaned looking toward's Kodi "The sled is so much heavier without you their" Ralph moaned making Dusty roll her eye's.

"Awh Ralph still sore that me and Kodi took the lead on the sled I don't see KIrby complaining" Dusty said as Kirby just chuckled at the scene in front of him.

"Of course not I know how hard Kodi did to earn lead dog and how badly you wanted to be behind him Dusty what are Freinds for" Kirby said smiling seeing Dusty and Kodi blush as Ralph caught them blushing and took his chance.

"Awh we all know why Dusty want's to be behind Kodi so she can get a good look at his rear as he run's along" Ralph said thinking he was quite cleaver at the jokehe just made.

"Er Ralph buddy Dusty was already behind Kodi before he took lead dog" Kirby said seeing Ralph hit his head on the wooden floor making the three laugh as Kodi licked Dusty's ear softly.

"He is right Kodi I do love staring at your butt as we take the mail" Dusty whispered making Kodi blush again and Dusty giggle. Ralph had always been jealous of Dusty liking Kodi ever since she gave him a teasing nuzzle when they beat Duke's bush plane a year back.

"Kodi don't take this the wrong way but the only reason Dusty want's you is cause your the legendary Balto's son and she want's to be part of that legacy and be more popular" Ralph said getting to his paw's as he said it. This shocked Kirby that Ralph would say that about Dusty and Kodi when he clearly knew they had loved each other since they began the sled team as he looked over to Dusty ad Kodi.

Kodi and Dusty where about to reply to what Ralph said before they heard a growl behind them. "Hey! No one say's that about my brother and sister in law!" The voice said as Kodi and Dusty turned to see Ben growling at the grey malamute.

Ralph just laughed at the dark grey wolf and with his body rammed into Ben knocking him down "Stay out of this puppy" Ralph said making Ben get up and get in front of Kodi and Dusty.

"I said LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU YOU BULLY!" Ben said even though he was an Omega Ben would do anything for his family even one's he just met. Kodi and Dusty where so surprised Ben was defending them like this.

"This look's important" Ralph said clawing Ben's scared eye making it reopen and bleed making Ben whimper loudly and shake his head as his eye faded slightly making his eye blind. "I was right try and fight with one eye runt" Ralph said.

Kodi and Dusty where speechless Ralph had just blinded their new family member as Ralph approached the couple. "Ralph I don't even know you anymore what has gotten into you!" Dusty said scared and hiding in Kodi's fur.

"You where mean't to be my mate Dusty not this hybrid mongral!" Ralph said before being bitten in the neck by Ben making him whine.

"RUN YOU TWO JUST GO TELL ALEU I LOVE HER" Ben howled as Ralph threw Ben off "I don't need two eye's to take you out Ralph!" Ben said about to charge Ralph again before he heard a vicious snarl from someone he knew not to annoy.

Aleu dived into the Boilder Room and scared Ralph "GET LOST OR YOU WON'T BE HERE IN 10 SECOND'S" Aleu snapped making Ralph flee the Boiler Room as Kirby got up and looked at Aleu bowing in respect before leaving the room.

Aleu ran over to Ben looking him over seeing his scar "Ben you stupid wolf you what where you thinking!" Aleu snapped making Ben look down and away from Aleu.

"He was going to hurt your brother and mate Aleu I couldn't let him hurt them" Ben said letting Aleu lick his bloody eye seeing he had lost the sight in his eye making her tear up and look at Kodi and Dusty.

"Ben no" Aleu said tearing up "your eye I can't believe you risked it to save my brother" Aleu said crying as Ben looked at her.

"Baby I can't see you help me please" Ben begged making Dusty run over and hug Ben as Kodi joined hugging Ben. "Guy's I'm scared help me" Ben said before passing out making Aleu run over to Ben.

Ben woke up somewhere he had never been before and could see clearly "Hello my name's Ben who's their ?" Ben asked seeing a white wolf approach him.

"Hello there my name is Aniu I am Aleu's grandmother and I just saw what you have done and am so proud of you for protecting my grandson and granddaughter" Aniu said happily making Ben look at her.

"Am I dead Aniu ?" Ben asked hoping he wasn't since he wanted to stay with his new family and mate.

"No Ben your not dead but I am giving you a gift I am going to heal your eye you won't be blind but your scar will be my link to you like the my raven form to Aleu at one point I will call upon you all my grandpup's my son everyone promise me you will defend my family Ben" Aniu said making Ben look at her shocked and speechless

"But Aniu I'm an Omega I can't do these thing's you ask of me" Ben said clearly scared and nervous.

"My son never thought he would become a legend and did Ben you have greatness inside you all you got to do is let it out and you will become the legend I know you will help my family become" Aniu finished howling making Ben come back to reality as he gasped waking up at a vet.

Ben looked around seeing Aleu, Dusty and Kodi all by his side looking after him. "Aleu" Ben said weakly making Aleu look at her mate and lick him affectionately noticing his eye.

"Ben your eye it's healed what can you see" Aleu asked checking her guess was correct.

"I see two freind's and a beautiful wolf" Ben said getting a nuzzle and kiss from Aleu. "Aniu gave me my sight back Aleu and said that something big is coming and she will need all your brother's and sister's and dad too" Ben said weakly making Aleu look over to Dusty and Kodi who where wide-eyed too.

"Listen bro we need to talk to dad and mom about this but for now can you two give me and Ben some time alone please" Aleu asked as they both nodded as Kodi headed to the door Dusty ran over to Ben and hagged him again.

"Thank you Ben for saving us" Dusty said as Ben hugged her back and watched her leave with Kodi.

Once the two huskies has left Aleu climbed onto the vet's table where Ben was and laid on top of him to keep him warm. Aleu began to groom Ben's messy and bloodied fur and soothe him. "Ben baby I love you dearly your so stupid sometimes but what you did for my brother and Dusty well I need to reward you at somepoint" Aleu said seductively making Ben jump off the vet's table and stand strong for Aleu making her giggle.

"Come here handsome" Aleu said licking her mate's scar making Ben chuckle and play with Aleu in the vet's room.

Meanwhile Kodi and Dusty had just gotten home and laid down in their bed as Dusty nuzzled into Kodi. "Kodi we can't let Ben handle Ralph on his own please love help me talk to him" Dusty begged making Kodi nod. Kodi was enraged that Ralph hurt his new brother in law so badly but like Dusty didn't want to resort to violence unless the situation called for it.

"I understand Dust but he is after you and if he goes at you again I will deal with him cause he's wrong right you love me for me and want to marry me cause of me right ?" Kodi asked making Dusty look at Kodi and lick his nose.

"If your new brother in law hadn't told us about this big thing I would be taking you right now my lead dog but I will marry you right now instead" Dusty smirked pulling him down to start it "Don't worry about Ralph we will deal with him when we are finally married" Dusty said beginning the marriage of Kodi and Dusty


End file.
